


【独普】穿过那道门

by Scarlett198911092330



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Ordinary People, WWII
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 11:05:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15661968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlett198911092330/pseuds/Scarlett198911092330
Summary: 二战中两个德国飞行员的故事





	【独普】穿过那道门

他们并着发痛的肩膀前行，迈着沉重的步伐，远离生命的光明旷野。  
——西格里夫·萨松

 

海面上刮起东北风，仅有上的几艘战船来自皇家海军，正在即将起浪的海面浮动。它们中有的失去了舱门和玻璃，一半船身沉降在海水里，有的主舵被炸飞，只剩一根秃零零的铁桩。  
飞机飞过敦刻尔克中心时，从上往下俯瞰，这里到处弥漫着滚滚升天的浓烟。  
被烧毁的建筑物发出刺鼻的气味，被炸毁的车辆也随处可见。陆陆续续有几队士兵走到海滩边，他们大多数拖着疲惫不堪的身体靠在沙堆上打盹，等待海峡对岸救援船只的到来。  
半个月前，路德维希从德国本土飞越苏台德山脉，等待任务指令的过程中，他所属的中队在阿登山区静坐了大约一周的时间。这段时间里，他无所事事，给飞机做保养和性能检查之余，耳边萦绕的只是电台一条接着一条围堵盟军的捷报。  
昨夜凌晨，希特勒下令停止陆军进攻，而这时德军最近的坦克离这个港口仅10英里。空军出动，路德维希很快地在长官的指挥下准备就绪，驾驶着他的斯图卡俯冲战斗机，飞往敦刻尔克上空。  
螺旋桨在头顶不间断地嗡鸣，在朝人群密集处投下炸弹的间隙，他可以居高临下将整个海滩一览无余。士兵们离得太远，脸上的神情是看不清楚的，但可以从他们疲缓的步子看出内心的焦灼与绝望。  
一艘小船过来了，人群一哄而起，蜂拥而上。一名身着英国陆军军装的长官一边怒吼着，一边挥动他的左轮手枪，他想要插队上船。他想要挤上这艘已经没有空隙了的小船，显然他一定是在某个地方渡过了一段极为艰难的时期，于是采用了这样一种不恰当的方式。船上的另外一个长官不喜欢他这种有失风度与纪律的举止，他对其嗤之以鼻，并打算惩罚他。很快地，他自己尝到了恶果，不仅仅是来自战友的恐吓，还有敌军炮弹的轰炸。  
路德维希按下了手柄上那个投弹的按钮，挂架操纵炸弹旋转过一定的角度，随后精准地落在了那艘摇摇欲坠的小船上。冲击波令海水腾跃而起，先前争执的英军们全都被炸飞到半空，又落入染红了的水中。

斯图卡式轰炸机拥有海鸥般弯曲的机翼、向外突出的固定起落架、高达八十度的俯冲轨迹，还有能给地面士兵带来恫吓的尖哮噪音。这一切使它在战斗中过于显眼，作为驾驶斯图卡的飞行员之一，路德维希在战斗中十分容易成为空中显著的目标。他知道他和他的飞机无处可避，也压根不想躲避。  
英吉利海峡上空遍布复杂多变的云层、气流和大雾，路德维希牢牢把控着实时可视度，在轰炸的间隙调整与队友的位置布局。低头的时候，他瞥见了脖子上挂着的铁十字。那并非军中每人都佩戴得有的徽章，而是一枚小小的项链，战前从友人那里收到，被路德维希贴着衬衣戴在胸前，眼下还带有温热的体温。  
接收器里传来一阵嘈杂的电流，表盘上显示接通了二号机的信号，紧接着声音就从听筒内传出：“阿西，我想我们可以下班了。法国佬手无寸铁，有枪的准头又太差，根本打不中我们的一个人！”  
说话的人名叫基尔伯特，从接受飞行员训练时便是路德维希的辅导员。他说话时语气慵懒戏谑，仿佛战场只是他的游乐场。  
基尔伯特高路德维希两期，天赋过人，能力专业，实战经验要比他丰富得多。他绝对算得上是个特立独行的典范，天生的飞行员。很少有人像他这样享受三百英里的时速与七千米的高空，这令他肾上腺素激增，心跳加速。他曾放话称战斗机是他相伴到死的灵魂伴侣，有了飞机他可以不要女人。  
在接到截停盟军主力的任务时，原本休假的基尔伯特提出申请，要和路德维希一同赶赴法国北部。如今他们同属一个作战小队，这是今天首轮作战开启后三个小时以来，基尔伯特同他说的第一句话。  
“你不该为了这样的牢骚占用电话线。”路德维希委婉地提出指责，“再坚持一会儿，他们就要挺不住了。”  
基尔伯特似乎压根没在意路德维希的话，自顾自地往下说：“真的，我刚才亲眼看见一颗子弹飞上半空，还没碰到本大爷的屁股就自己滚下去了！”  
听筒内夸张的笑声围绕着路德维希的耳膜，他皱了皱眉回应道：“这不是重点……”  
“喂喂，阿西，你看——”  
是一个五十人左右的步兵残营，他们刚刚到达拉潘沙滩，工兵部队紧赶着发动卡车，然后把它推到海里的浅水区域，并在上面铺上遮泥板，把它们当做一个站台，这样士兵们就可以站在站台上被接走。  
这计划很好，在没有被基尔伯特发现的前提下。  
“看来英国佬要比法国佬有点脑子。”说完这句话，基尔伯特发出脱队申请，急转直下朝着内陆俯冲而去，一路投掷下数枚炸弹。炸弹在沙滩上爆发，先前那队英国士兵被轰至数米高，接着又落入了爆炸形成的沙坑之中。  
“看见了吗，我们的任务就是阻止他们渡过英吉利，回到英格兰。”他对着顶窗向队友们比了个胜利的手势，“一个都别想走。”

1936年秋天，路德维希·贝什米特刚满17岁，在慕尼黑大学金属材料工程本科就读。他出生在巴伐利亚，双亲经营着地地道道的种植园。当德国陆军三营部队越过莱茵河，向亚琛、特里尔和萨布鲁根挺进并宣布占领非军事区时，他向学校提交了休学申请，在基尔伯特的引导下进入飞行员培训学校学习。  
基尔伯特是路德维希邻居家的长子，从他出生起就相识，充当着兄长的角色。少年时期的基尔伯特插科打诨、不学无术，常被担心带坏了根正苗红的路德维希。事实证明，他是个好哥哥，也是个有骨气的男子汉。他教路德维希喝酒，也教他骑马和射击；他们在林间造木屋，也在周末比赛骑自行车。从技术中学毕业后，基尔伯特成为了一名飞行员，远赴苏联利别斯克训练中心接受特训。  
中间大约有两到三年的空档，基尔伯特没有同路德维希在一起，其余的时间，他们几乎不曾有过分离。  
基尔伯特回到德国后第一件事便是得知了路德维希的想法。起初他保持中立，觉得这样的想法有点冒险，阻力也不小。不过很快，他被路德维希说服，并同意向学校引荐他。

训练的时候他们通常被分成一组，领航侦察、对地突击和实弹射击，从书本理论到实际操作，他们就这样看着彼此不断进步。直到这一年，第一次坐进那架已经了熟于心的战机，飞向异国他乡的领空。  
其实早在三年前的西班牙内战，基尔伯特就随“秃鹰军团”参加过实打实的战斗，对格尔尼卡进行三个半小时的大规模连续轰炸。  
路德维希记得，当时基尔伯特随大部队凯旋，他第一个冲上去迎接他，看到他毫发无损地回来，路德维希激动地拥抱他，并做出那个他们约定俗成的庆祝动作。然而当他半握的拳头抵上基尔伯特的胸膛时，对方并没有给出想象中的反应。那之后，路德维希凝视了基尔伯特很长时间，在他空洞的瞳孔中，他似乎看到了火光冲天的小镇和火海中不知所措挣扎咆哮着被吞噬的平民。  
路德维希记得，当时基尔伯特问了他这样一个问题：“为什么想当飞行员？”  
路德维希愣了一下，基尔伯特抬起血红的眸子死死盯着他，再次发问：“阿西，告诉我，你是因为什么想当飞行员。”  
“那道门，”他抬手指向前方，基尔伯特顺着路德维希手指的方向望过去，金黄的夕阳之中，静立着的勃兰登堡门，“我想驾驶着飞机，穿过那道门。”  
他注视着基尔伯特的眼睛，逐渐有亮光回到了瞳孔之中。  
“还有……在蓝天上，我就能看到你。”

基尔伯特恢复得很快，第二天晚饭的时候，他就又能在食堂里和路德维希说说笑笑了。倦容仿佛从不能够驱赶他脸上的明媚，这多多少少让路德维希感到些许安慰。  
第二天，是他们启程开赴法国战场前的最后一次集中训练，主要是测试飞机性能，以及给自己鼓劲助威。  
晴空万里之下，战斗机一字排开，各个小组依次以指定的高度和倾斜角飞过海平面。每每这时，是路德维希最开心也最紧张的时刻。戴上护目镜前，他如惯常的那样握了握基尔伯特的手，然后替他系上帽子的搭扣。两架涂装一致的飞机一前一后滑行起飞，路德维希跟在基尔伯特后面，保持一个机身的距离，根据他从通讯仪器送来的参数调整机身。在即将到达预设地点时，前方的基尔伯特举起右手，向后方打了个准备就绪的手势。路德维希得到指令，提速追赶上他，机身斜侧着从右边划过，两架飞机的机翼几乎碰在一起，如同一对比翼而飞的红嘴白鹳。随后，他们以完全一致的弧度飞越了波光粼粼的海面，在那上面绕了个大圈，最后以俯冲的姿势平稳降落在陆地之上。  
下了飞机，路德维希摘下帽子站在原地。他从不急着去长官那里查看成绩，因为他知道，随后而至的基尔伯特会扑过来给他一个热切的拥抱。在那之前，他要做的只是敞开双臂迎接，让对方稳稳落进怀中。  
基尔伯特的头发短而坚硬，耳侧的鬓发随着身躯的晃动在路德维希脸颊上来回磨蹭。戴着帽子时，帽沿搭下来的一圈短绒毛也是类似于这样的触感，于是在没有和基尔伯特分到同组作战时，路德维希会把装备佩戴齐整，当那些绒毛包裹着他的下颌线，就好像是基尔伯特靠着机身，给了他一个拥抱。

那天结束训练之后，他们去了位于24区老街的一家酒吧。它就坐落在伊萨尔河畔，晚风吹来，啤酒花的香味就流转在街道上穿红底白花女孩的裙摆下。河边有年轻的学生成群结伴地唱着歌，他们挽着彼此的胳膊站成一排，嘴里高唱着《莉莉玛莲》①。基尔伯特置若未闻，拉着路德维希往前走去。  
他掀开门帘，远远冲吧台上的老板打招呼：“哟，老爹！”  
大胡子的老板放下手里的餐布，斟了满满两大杯生啤朝基尔伯特他们走来。  
基尔伯特道过谢，举杯一口气喝掉一半，他笑得咧开了嘴，唇边因沾上了一圈白沫而显得有些滑稽。  
“今天生意不错。”  
“难得的休假，”老板在他们身边的空位坐下，也给自己倒了一杯，“部队就快要开拔了，小伙子们得抓紧时间。”  
“是啊，抓住时间的尾巴，抓住姑娘的裙摆。”  
他们一同大笑起来。  
路德维希将店内的环境扫视了一圈，几乎全是人，挡住了吧台和入口，他什么也看不见。这些花花绿绿的男男女女在他眼里都一个样子，没什么好看的，于是他的视线再度落到基尔伯特脸上。  
实际上，路德维希今夜没什么兴致。不像绝大多数人，在得知要离开故土投入战斗的前一晚，总会拿着兜里仅剩的几个子把自己溺死在酒精和女人的怀抱里。在已经沦陷的法国区小镇上，更有甚者模仿起法兰西传统的聚会，在小酒馆里尽情享受便宜又美味的晚餐，捏着鼻子一口气灌下一整杯卡瓦多斯烈酒，随意搂过街边一个衣着暴露的女孩，跟她上楼一度良宵……这些都不是路德维希军旅生涯的组成部分。诚然，部队生活有时不免枯燥，行军路上更是苦不堪言，但这些于他而言都不算什么，更谈不上恣意放纵的借口。  
有时基尔伯特会嘲笑他即便当上了空军，还是那个巴伐利亚乡下拿报纸垫鞋的小男孩。他认真聆听着，并不讨厌被这样说，因为对方是基尔伯特。他偶尔喝啤酒，与战友结伴光顾酒吧，因为对方是基尔伯特。他会哼唱《莉莉玛莲》的调子，愿意去学这首最近又流行起来的老歌，因为对方是基尔伯特。  
墙上的挂钟指向十一点半，酒过三巡，他们的脸颊都被镀上一层酡红，在吊灯和壁灯的照射下泛出点点金色的光辉，像是百老汇台上舞步与汗水永不停歇的耀眼明星。  
“一，二，三，四……”基尔伯特口中念念有词，路德维希凑上前去听，不知道他是在默念行军的口令还是别的什么。  
“八，九，十、十，阿西，一共十个杯子！”他突然起立高叫，“十个盛着啤酒的空杯子！”  
路德维希定睛一看，他们面前的桌子上码放着三个空杯，一个属于他，两个属于基尔伯特。  
看来这人真是醉得不轻。  
基尔伯特把脸搁到桌子上，隔着一段距离，低低地打量着空杯，突然拿起其中一个往身后藏起来。  
“哥哥，你醉了，我们回家吧。”  
路德维希起身准备去拿外套，却被基尔伯特一把拉住。他小心翼翼、献宝似地将那个被他拿走的空酒杯递到路德维希眼前，又缓缓靠近，伏在他耳畔悄声说道：“啤酒都喝完了，没有了杯子就不能喝酒。阿西，这个杯子我替你收着，等你没有酒杯了，喝不了酒了，就到二号机上来找我，我把它给你。”  
路德维希被他孩子一般的举动和言语逗乐，他接下了这个玩笑：“斯图卡都长一个样，停机坪飞机太多了，我找不到哪架是你的。”  
“不会的，你找得到，因为我在上面写了你的名字。”基尔伯特露出得意的笑容，“在右侧机翼下面，用黑色墨水写的。你要来的话，选个大晴天，我怕下雨会掉漆，那样你可能会看不清。”  
之前在分配到自己的专用战斗机时，为着在上面喷涂什么个性化的图案，基尔伯特翻来覆去想了几个晚上没睡着。  
“哥哥有喜欢的姑娘吗，把她的名字写上去吧，用黑色的墨水，我听说这能够保佑驾驶员平安凯旋。”  
“哈？本大爷才不会这么犯蠢，”基尔伯特从机舱内探出头，嗤笑了一声，“那是扬基佬②才会干的事！”  
还未等路德维希从这句话中回过味来，基尔伯特眼珠子一转，放下帽子，跑到路德维希身后，在他背上用手指胡乱比划了一阵。他没有摘手套，隔着厚厚的麂皮，路德维希不大辩识得出基尔伯特想通过动作表达的意思。  
他隐约意识到对方是在使用他们之间的暗语，基尔伯特灌下两大杯生啤，现在酒劲上来，头重脚轻，整个人几乎是趴伏在路德维希背上的。路德维希一边扶着他拿啤酒的胳膊，一边不得不任由他在自己身上比划，他压制下那种隔靴搔痒的触觉，勉强识别出基尔伯特用手指写出的单词：“Ich”、“liebe”、“dich”。  
“她盯着你看好久了，”基尔伯特指了指角落里一个红头发的姑娘，嗓子里发出一声狎邪的坏笑，并往路德维希胳膊肘上拐了一把，“我猜她是想说这几个字。”  
假如基尔伯特此时头脑清醒，在他那个位置一定能看见路德维希完全红透了的耳廓。  
酒吧内沸腾的人声持续不断，声浪一波盖过一波，路德维希对基尔伯特说了些什么，但他似乎并没听清。酒吧中间被清出一块圆形场地，正对着黄色吊灯的光线，一些互不相识的男女结成一对，走到中间的临时舞池扭动起身体，动作放松，随心所欲。  
基尔伯特彻底醉了，他昏昏沉沉地放下空酒杯，上半身越过圆桌，一把揽过路德维希的脖子，抵着他的额头，喃喃道：“你会跳舞吗？”  
他使用的是近似于陈述的语气，还没等路德维希做出回答，基尔伯特已经自顾自地走到他身边，拉过对方的手放在自己腰上。  
“你带我，我来给你跳女步。”他这么说着，手缓缓搭上了路德维希宽厚的肩。  
他感觉到自己腰上路德维希的手使了使力，但他喝得醉醺醺的，没法确定这是否是酒精带来的幻觉。  
他们没来得及换下军装，基尔伯特低着头，他的嘴唇有意无意擦过路德维希胸前的铭牌。他的眼神温柔地扫过路德维希淡金色的眉毛，被汗水浸湿散下的额发，最后停在了他眼中那片能够溺死人的蔚蓝深海里。  
在不知是虚幻或者真实的境地里，他又似是自言自语喃喃道：“我对路德维希·贝什米特一分钟的爱，比全世界的人一辈子的加起来还要多。”  
他饱含酒精的声音微弱混沌，很快被舞曲的音乐盖过去。  
Ob's stuermt oder schneit  
Ob die Sonne uns lacht  
Der Tag gluehend heiss  
Oder eiskalt die Nacht  
Bestaubt sind die Gesichter  
Doch froh ist unser Sinn,  
Ist unser Sinn③  
好像有谁的手抚上了他的面颊，基尔伯特试图抓住它。说实话，现在他是不大看得清东西的，眼前是模糊的光圈，像湖水被街灯荡开一层层金色的涟漪，像飞机升空时玻璃顶端映出的环状日晕，像杯中涤荡的酒液，像金发的鬓角……基尔伯特不大会跳舞，但他现在太开心了，他心血来潮，他头一回诞生了非做不可的念头。他不确定自己有没有踩到路德维希的脚，他不确定两个人的手是不是牵得太紧，他不知道原来路德维希颈间的碎发那么柔软，他不知道对方衬衫衣领上的味道那么好闻……他感觉到脚步很轻，似欲腾空般离地，又缓慢降落在地面。他在旋转，周身的人群，音乐的旋律，米黄的门帘，士兵的头盔，整个世界都在旋转，被一个漩涡吸进去，以不可逆转之势。  
只有路德维希站在原地一动不动。

很多时候，路德维希会没由来地忽然想起一些过往，那些年久失修的片段像电影放映一样陆续闪过脑海，又通常在某一处节点戛然而止。此后音乐声停，灯光亮起，他又回到真实所处的现实，怀疑起梦境的虚幻。  
他想起那时他们奔跑在波恩如茵的芳草地上，阳光大把大把放肆倾泻，他们的衬衫从吊带裤里滑出一角，在奔跑的过程中被风扬起。风贯入衣摆里，像是鼓胀的船帆，推着少年加速航行。  
总是率先到达的基尔伯特向紧随其后的路德维希伸出手，掌心相碰，汗水粘在一块，又轻易地蒸发在风中。  
基尔伯特握着一把糖果，把一粒扔进自己嘴里，又扔一粒给路德维希。等糖果吃光，汽水售罄，远方的天空被山峦涂成浅碧，闪烁的星辉接替夕阳的余晖，他们搭着彼此的肩膀，在笑语阑珊中走远。  
他还想起基尔伯特曾对他说：“我希望将来某一天你可以回到柏林，最好早一点。你一定要飞过勃兰登堡门，从东边飞到西边，在战争女神背影的注视下，沿着和来时相反的轨迹飞过去。”  
那时他们十几岁，无忧无虑，对未来茫然又憧憬，对彼此炽热又坦荡。

一颗炸弹击中了一架飞机，机身燃烧着火焰，笔直落入海中。这引起了小范围内的骚动，因为被击落的战机属于德国，而向它发起攻击的是英国皇家空军。  
被围困的第五个小时，英法联军等来了他们从英伦三岛赶来的空中救援。  
英军数量庞大，几乎是倾巢而出，又有不少民用轮船前赴后继划过英吉利海峡，准备接应负隅顽抗的盟军。  
局势产生了逆转，皇家海军的驱逐舰维洛穆斯号顷刻间把1500名英国士兵送到了安全地带，而德军的炮弹似乎根本就伤不到海上那些驱逐舰。五十公里外的泰晤士河上还源源不断有大大小小的船只开来，盟军一下子士气大增，他们相信一定马上就能安全离开了。  
两边的空军陷入胶着，数量上似乎难以取胜，他们正在以一对一的规模牵制，尽量为海面上的营救争取机会。  
潮水涨起来了，威胁着防洪堤上接运的士兵。他们不得不借助梯子登船。在混乱中，更多的英国空军开进拉潘海域，德军的进攻仍旧密集，却不得不分神来对抗皇家空军，打击力度远比不上两个小时前明朗日光下压倒性的优势了。  
路德维希投下的炮弹炸毁了一艘名为“普林斯卡”号的渡船，铺满鹅卵石的路面上躺满了尸体。尸体中混杂着几名活人，有英国人、法国人，也有德国人。有人举着匕首冲向身穿灰色制服的士兵，他们像一群丛林里饥肠辘辘的野狼，疯狂地扯下德国士兵衣服上的纳粹党徽和党章。沙滩上混战的人们全身湿透了，但是铁十字仍然很漂亮，在阳光下熠熠生辉。  
几乎是在他投弹的同一时间，一架霍克“飓风”迎面而来，极速与路德维希驾驶的斯图卡式轰炸机缠斗在一起，对方火力凶猛，紧追不舍，数次令他几乎失去平衡。  
路德维希向三号机机长发去通讯：“尤迪特，听我倒数，把他往左引。”  
对方没有回应。  
“尤迪特机长，敌机在十点钟方向逼近。尤迪特机长，收到了么？”  
几次电流声闪过，信号再次接通：“三号机已被击落，飓风交给我。”  
连上的是二号机，基尔伯特正操纵着它往右侧俯冲下去。路德维希刚想上前拦截，一枚子弹从侧窗射入，擦过路德维希的右手，打穿了一号机的油量表。  
路德维希调整方向，径直将飞机往高空上推，他瞥见两架被基尔伯特击落的英国战机，正想往下恢复队形，却被云层中另一架刚刚进入法国领空的战机猛地撞上。  
侧翼被撞掉了一半，冒出滚滚浓烟，垂直落地导致飞机下盘被近海岩石擦出一个大洞，不断有海水从这里贯入舱体，很快就充满了三分之一的空间。  
路德维希挪动身体，却发现双腿被损毁的控制台卡住了，他试图从中挣脱，剧烈的疼痛随之而来，让他没有忍住发出一声低沉的闷哼。他朝前方望去，风挡玻璃上全是致密的划痕，却并未整块裂开，这意味着这条出路希望渺茫。他在机舱里摸索一阵，以期能够找到什么可以砸开顶窗的东西，一把配枪或是军刀，什么都好。而此刻海水已经没过了他的胸腹，他的呼吸急促起来，动作愈发不得章法。  
这时他看见一架飞机正从他的头顶掠过，舱盖后部的炮塔让他一眼认出那是英国生产的“无畏”式PS-V，心一下子提到了嗓子眼。  
他有些讶异那架战斗机为何没有对他进行攻击，随即便看到另一架轰炸机跟在它身后，牢牢牵制着它，令它无法施展开来去攻击路德维希。  
那是基尔伯特所操控的轰炸机，和他一样的型号，机身上漆着铁十字的Ju 87④。  
这时，有微弱的声音通过听筒传到路德维希耳朵里，他惊讶地发现通讯设备还未完全损坏。  
“想办法从里面出来，到海滩上去，然后给我跑，拼命地跑！”  
“哥哥？”  
“不要放弃，阿西，这里交给我。活下去。”  
“哥哥！”  
“相信我！”  
基尔伯特为路德维希争取到了时间，找不到趁手的工具，他索性放弃，赤手空拳去捶打那面牢不可破的玻璃。在这个过程中，他不时昂起脑袋从观察窗去看空中的情况。两架飞机还在僵持着，它们都停止了投弹，想方设法咬紧各自的目标。就在这时，路德维希看见一架“布伦海姆”⑤从后方逼近基尔伯特，像一团乌云临近，显然基尔伯特也发现了偷袭者，他绕了个弯来到右后侧，面朝它开火。突然，英国战机的尾部狙击手发射了追击炮，一颗子弹击中了基尔伯特战机的乙二醇箱，他的制冷系统不能正常运作了，十分钟内必须着陆。  
在中断信号前，路德维希接收到来自二号机的最后一条通讯，基尔伯特最后对着话筒说：“只要你在蓝天之上，我就能看见你。”  
“Die Deutsche viva.”⑥  
空中的两架英军战机汇聚到一处，他们认定基尔伯特再构不成威胁，打算集中火力轰毁路德维希和他的坠机。路德维希陷入了绝境，他注视着乌云底下低飞盘旋的斯图卡，痛苦地把手按在心脏之上。  
忽然，他看见了基尔伯特举起的右手，尽管整面风挡玻璃几乎都已遍布细碎的裂痕，大雨还在不断迎面拍来，他还是看清了基尔伯特冲他打出的手势。那并非训练中每个飞行员都要求掌握的军事肢体术语，而是他们两人在训练之余，玩闹般设计出来的一套只有对方可以看懂的手势。  
那个动作基尔伯特一共做了三次，路德维希全都看见了，他在对他说：“Ich liebe dich”。⑦  
下一秒，尖锐强劲的耳鸣包围了他的大脑，紧接着，他什么也听不见了。一阵剧烈的冲击波震碎了坚若磐石的风挡玻璃，路德维希迅速反应，用手臂撞开碎块，强忍着钻心刺骨的疼痛从机舱中抽身。刚一脱困，他便倒在了湿润的沙地上，血液从大腿汩汩流出，染红了他身下的那块沙滩。  
天空中只剩一团爆炸后留下的黑云，与旁边成群的乌云混为一谈，显得更为刺眼。一分钟前还在撕咬缠斗的三架飞机，此刻全落在了数十米外的海滩上。基尔伯特在飞机失控前的最后几秒将油门踩到底，向两架英国飞机开去。巨大的冲击力令它们在空中爆炸，而后这团熊熊火焰坠向陆地，在冲天的火光中化为灰烬……

1940年6月4日，敦刻尔克大撤退结束，历时九天，共撤走33万盟军。  
6月14日，德军占领巴黎，不久，法国全境沦陷。

战斗结束后的海滩荒无人迹、一片狼藉。路德维希打着石膏的右腿尚未恢复到可以行走的程度，他必须借助拐杖。  
时隔不过月余，他再次来到这片海滩时是清晨，远方小丘似的山地高原蒙上浅薄的黛色紫影，与阿登顶峰终年不化的雪连成一片，一层一层渐变的颜色像儿时房间里的百叶窗。  
路德维希把拐杖拄在胳膊下面，费力地点燃半支卷烟。  
在波恩和柏林，在马赛和巴黎，那些静坐待战的日子里，也有人没日没夜靠这些东西活命。他们沉迷尼古丁，沉迷酒精，沉迷女人的躯体，甚至沉迷海洛因。  
那时路德维希对此表示不解，并抱持着居高临下的鄙夷。现在他开始慢慢想，或许每个人都是要靠着对世间的某样沉迷才能活下去的。  
他沿着海岸线走，拖着受伤的那条腿缓慢前行，一直走到潮水退去，日影西斜。终于凭着昏迷前的记忆，在某一处的沙滩上找到他毁坏的战机。  
他将拐杖放置在沙地上，艰难地支撑着被海水锈蚀的机身蹲下来。左边侧翼没有受损，他弓下身去探看，在机翼底部看到了用黑色油漆喷涂的两个字母：G和B。  
Gilbert·Beillschmidt  
他从军服口袋里摸出刚才点烟用的打火机，将一簇沾满了机油的白菊点燃之后，掷入残骸。  
他的战机在烈焰里熊熊燃烧，连同着天边烧红的晚霞，一同将敦刻尔克海岸染成血一般的颜色。  
火光同样描摹着他的面容，在那凝固的眉眼之上，什么表情也看不出来。  
他亲吻了胸前冰冷的铁十字，离开了这片海岸。

 

路德维希·贝什米特此后一直生活在柏林，1940年他从法国回来，住进了疗养院，接受创伤后应激障碍治疗。  
1945年5月8日，德国投降。纽伦堡审判，他因早早退役免受牵连。  
1961年8月13日，柏林墙建起，勃兰登堡门封锁。  
1989年11月，柏林墙推倒，东西柏林开放。他去了一趟市中心，战时被苏联红军毁坏的四架青铜马车被重建了起来，比先前的更加宏伟崭新。  
1990年10月3日，两德统一。他参加了典礼，阿特丹林顿大道东侧与六月十七日街西侧的交汇处人潮翻涌，七彩的灯光照亮勃兰登堡门上战争女神百年如一日坚毅的面庞。  
2000年1月18日，他在柏林家中去世。

路德维希是个笃定的唯物主义者，直到生命终结，他不信仰基督，不求入天堂。但唯有在这件事上，他渴望来生，渴望跨过生死之门的那一天，能够再度遇见基尔伯特。然后告诉他，他重新回到了蓝天，并且穿过了勃兰登堡门，前来向他讨要一只空酒杯。

 

FIN.

 

注释：  
①《莉莉玛莲》，二战时期著名反战歌曲，歌词由德国汉堡一名教师Hans Leip创作于1915年，Norbert Schultze于1938年为它谱曲。  
②扬基佬，对美国人的蔑称。二战时期美国人喜欢在飞机上涂装许多花哨的图案。  
③歌词出自二战时期德国歌曲《装甲兵之歌》，歌词翻译为“无论是狂风还是暴雪，或者烈日当空，无论是炎热的白昼，还是冰冷的黑夜。即使沙尘扑面而来，我们心情依然愉快，依然愉快。”  
④容克斯Ju 87，通称为“斯图卡式轰炸机”，二战期间德国广泛使用的轰炸机机型。  
⑤“布伦海姆”，二战时期英国生产的轻型轰炸机。  
⑥德语“德意志万岁”。  
⑦德语“我爱你”。


End file.
